1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a reliability evaluating method for multi-state flow network and a non-transitory storage device thereof, in particular to a reliability evaluating method for multi-state flow network with learning effect and a non-transitory storage device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the multi-state flow network may apply a plurality of nodes and arcs connected to the plurality of nodes as the network model. The network model is applied to simulate the practical operation status of the fields related to the computer communication system, transportation communication system, oil/gas production transport system, power delivery system, and so on. Besides, the reliability evaluation of the network is applied to find out the optimal solution so as to provide the system with the decision reference.
The conventional analysis of the multi-state flow network has the limited application. For example, the current multi-state flow network is to assume that the transmission quantity of data or object does not change among nodes and the data quantity of an input node and that of an output node are equal with other. The data quantity does not change when being transmitted through the connected arcs. However, such situation differs from the practical application. In the practical system, the data quantity may have a loss or decrease when being transmitted among the nodes or may have an increase owing to a learning effect. It cannot be maintained in an unchanged situation. As a result, the conventional multi-state flow network fails to reflect the situations occurred in the reality system, and in particular, the situation of an increase of data quantity. So, the conventional reliability evaluation of network indeed has shortcomings.
As a result, the inventor of the present disclosure has been mulling the technical problems over and then therefore designs a reliability evaluating method for multi-state flow network with learning effect and a non-transitory storage device which aim to resolve the existing shortcomings, so as to promote the industrial practicability.